Tolaar Saurfang
Tolaar is a Goliath who's part of the Saurfang tribe. On one fateful evening his whole village was attacked by a giant black dragon. Tolaar was overpowered by the beast in the midst of the battle and in what he thought to be his final moment he cried for to his god, Tyr, to help him. To his surprise, Tyr did just that and Tolaar was given clerical powers which he then used to defeat the attacking dragon. He now wanders Kelmarth bringing justice wherever he goes. Physical Description 2.5m Tall, a Muscular Imposing Figure. Skin a grey colour and tough as stone Backstory Born in the Village of Culcheth high in the Syntherian Mountains and a member of the Saurfang Tribe, I lived a harsh and unforgiving childhood with my Tribe. Food was scarce and skirmishes with other Tribes were common. One Fateful evening my village was attacked by a Giant Black Dragon. It was a tough beast and very few of our attacks could penetrate the Dragons thick scaled hide. My Tribe fell one by one until I, beaten and bloody, prepared to face the Dragon in one final attack. Prepared for my impending death I prayed a final quick prayer to our Tribes God Tyr, the God of Justice. To my great surprise Tyr answered my prayers and bestowed upon me my clerical abilities in order to destroy the Beast. I slew the Dragon with a Divine Strike to the Torso. With the Dragon dead i cut one of the Dragons Scales from its body as a trophy. With a sudden keening i realised that i was the final member of my Tribe, thrust into the depths of despair I left my Village and departed the mountain ranges i called home. I Wandered the lands of Kelmarth for 10 years in search of a way to cure the despair inside, finding no cure I once again prayed to Tyr. Tyr came to me in a dream and requested that I take up his cause and help him bring justice to the evil-doers of the world. Individuals of Importance * My Tribe * Tyr, God of Justice Current Goals * Do Tyr’s work bringing Justice to the world. * Kill the Black Dragon Brood that spawned the Dragon that killed his Tribe. Previous connections to other party members Zendaya We met in a Tavern where she was eating, i Turned around a spilled a large Tankard of Ale all over her. She got up and looked me up and down as if she were preparing to knock me senseless, then out of nowhere the look in her eyes turned from a thirst for vengeance to a calm demeanour as if she had gained control of her emotions. Zendaya then left the tavern. She returned to the tavern later that night and sought me out where we proceeded to eat and drink the night away in the taproom where we became firm friends. Session Appearances Character Information Notable Items Abilities 'Spells' Category:Ben Hollier Category:Goliath Category:Cleric Category:Player Character Category:Character Category:Whispers of Saldun's Past